nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Annadale
The Right Honorable Elizabeth Miranda Kenworth Annadale, MS is the thirty-fourth Primary Director of the Eastern Havenic Empire. Annadale is the current leader of the Imperial Liberal Party, attaining this position after six consecutive successful and productive terms as the representative of Camden to the Council of Lords. During the 2007 Senate elections, the Imperial Liberal Party pulled ahead of the Conservative Party of the Havenic Empire, taking the Conservatives out of power in the House of Commons and installing a Liberal majority. Annadale was approved for the office of Primary Director on June 20th, 2007. Personal Life Childhood and Teen Years Elizabeth Miranda Kenworth was born May 14th, 1962 to Mr. and Mrs. Peter Kenworth, the only child of the wealthy couple. Her father the owner of the profitable Gracemeria-based Kenworth Shipping company. Most of her early childhood was spent attending the Klepston Private School for Girls, a prestigious institution in central Gracemeria for Catholic girls born to high-income families. During the summer, Annadale would accompany her father at Kenworth Shipping, in particular during financial advisory meetings, giving her great insight into the business world at an early age. Throughout her teen years Annadale attended Lewis Preparatory School, a prestigious high school in Gracemeria with a high rate of enrollment of students from predominantly wealthy families, the cost of tuition to the school approximately equalling that of two semesters at a mid-rate university in Cravan. It was here that Annadale gained her first real introduction to the academic world, where she excelled in all subjects and was a notably bright student. She graduated as class in 1980. Education In 1981 at the age of 19, Annadale applied and was accepted to the Lylesworth Institution of Business, Economics, and Political Sciences, one of the most prestigious universities of Cravan and, by international standards, the world. Choosing to major in economics and minor in political sciences, Annadale spent six years at Lylesworth studying her respective fields. In addition to her studies, Annadale was a notable member of the school's newspaper, and also a starting player for the Lylesworth's women's football team playing as a striker. Annadale graduated in 1987, tenth in her class of 450 with a Ph.D. in economics and a bachelor's degree in political sciences. Career Following graduation from Lylesworth, Annadale was granted a position by her father as the Director of Finance for Kenworth Shipping, giving her control of Kenworth's financial assets. Under her guidance the annual revenue of Kenworth Shipping skyrocketed, making a 35% increase in profits in the third quarter of 1987 through her influential demeanor on the board of directors and her extensive knowledge of the function of Cravanian and international markets. Insider Trading Scandal In May of 1991, the businesswoman and budding politician was the center of a scandal involving rumors that Annadale had been using information gained in her position for personal gain. It was recorded in a report that, in the first quarter of fiscal year 1990, Annadale's personal stocks had more than tripled in value. Despite these rumors and reports, however, no substantial evidence of fraudulent or dishonest activities was uncovered, and the rumors soon died. Transfer of Ownership In June of 1995, Annadale's father passed, leaving the position of CEO of Kenworth Shipping and his fortune to her. Annadale appointed her father's close associate, James Montdale, the position of CEO, however retained majority ownership of the company and rights to continue to sit in on board meetings. Personal Wealth Annadale has confirmed herself that her personal wealth currently just surpasses ç6 billion, however she has not disclosed the exact amount. Marriage and Family Life In 1988 at the age of 26, Elizabeth was engaged to Richard Annadale, son of the president of the Central Bank of Laurana. The two had met and courted during college. The wedding occured in June of that year, and the couple's first child, Jonathon, was born in April of 1989. Two more children followed, Felicity in January of 1991 and Mark in March of 1993. The couple remains married to this day, however rarely make public appearances together. Early Political and Senatorial Career Annadale first entered government at the age of 25, working for her home county of Calahan as an economic advisor. After one successful year spent in the position, she entered the 1988 race for treasurer of the county, winning and entering office. She spent one two year term in office, soon deciding to run on the Imperial Liberal Party ticket in 1991 as a representative for her district in the House of Commons. She won by a large margin due to her popularity in her home district and her great charismatic demeanor. She served for one term before deciding to run for the Council of Lords in 1995. She also won this position by a large margin in representing her home County of Camden on the Council, and soon gained the recognition of the Liberal Party leadership. Career on the Council Throughout her tenure on the Council of Lords, Annadale pushed her liberal policy and agenda, and she maintained a great deal of influence on the council. In representing Camden, the home of the capital of the Empire and among the largest Countries in regard to population, Annadale's vote on the Council held much leverage in the way of putting her policy into action. She was a great asset to the Liberals, pushing their policies and proposals through the council with her greater influence and ensuring several victories over the course of her service. Annadale served two consecutive terms on the Council. However, following her second term, she was elected inside her party as the leader of the Liberal Party. Opting to concentrate on furthering the Liberals' goals nationwide, she decided to rescind her position on the Council. On February 20, 1999, Annadale left her chair willingly. Margaret Polineau was elected as her successor, the first time two ILP Senators have served for Camden consecutively in over thirty years. Position in the ILP Annadale's popularity throughout her tenure in the Senate saw her elected as the Leader of the Opposition inside the Liberal Party in 1998. It was because of Annadale the Liberals had seen such a growth in power to overtake the Labor Party, and although she had rescinded her seat in the Senate she was still the leader of the Opposition Party. Thus, she had an advisor's seat in the House of Commons and on the Council of Lords, granting her an active role in still shaping her party's legislation. 1999 House of Commons Election Because of the ILP's increased popularity, mostly due to the extensive campaigning and successful service of Annadale, the 1999 House of Commons election saw the Liberals jump ahead of the Conservatives in the polls, and take the majority. The Primary Director and leader of the CPHE at that time, Vincent Gallens, was removed from the office of Primary Director. As is customary in Cravan, the leader of the majority party is awarded the position of Primary Director. Annadale was sworn in on June 20th, 1999, beginning her tenure as Primary Director. Tenure as Primary Director With her appointment as Primary Director in June of 1999, Annadale immediately set to work choosing her cabinet to sit on the Directorate. Her first choice for Deputy Primary Director was Sir David Koslin, the former Director of GASN now jobless with the dissolution of the alliance. With her cabinet filled with close advisors, Annadale soon began the long process of undoing some of what her predecessor had done, returning Cravan to the path of growth and prosperity which she felt Gallens had turned it away from. The Four Day War Annadale's first real challenge came on , 1999 when, with little warning, the Questarian Empire declared a state of war on the NATO/Gholgoth alliance bloc. Cravanian forces saw extensive action in the southwestern theatre of operations of Haven. At the Overseas Territory of Carpanthium, the situation turned dark fairly quickly. Approximately ten hours into the war, Northford began a long range missile bombardment on the territory's only population center, Millingston. What ensued was bloodshed on a large scale, with mostly civilian structures targeted by long range cruise missiles. Perhaps most notably, the Imperial Suites Hotel of downtown Millingston was struck by a cruise missile, where Northfordian and other Commonwealth citizens were being interned. Numerous Northfordians were killed or wounded by the assault, in addition to several hundred citizens of the city. Annadale handled the situation smoothly and effectively, both directing orders to Cravanian military leaders over rules of engagement and in pacifying resistance at home to the war, uniting the Cravanian people in remembrance of those lost in Millingston. The war only lasted four days, with the assassination of the Questarian and Praetonian Prime Ministers on the fifth day bringing about a swift cease-fire. Annadale personally ordered the immediate termination of Admiral Tricker of Northford via surgical strike from a B22 Sariel, his location uncovered through the Northfordian Prime Minister Alan Brookes who had been interned in Laurana during the conflict. Her handling of the situation further bolstered support for her, and by proxy the ILP. Post-War Foreign Relations Annadale worked quickly to repair foreign relations with the Questarian Commonwealth nations, in particular Northford. Annadale made several state visits to Northford over the course of her term, repairing the damage done to Northfordian-Cravanian relations as well as making several visits to Millingston, meeting with the families of victims and overseeing the reconstruction process. Following what was dubbed as her "Care Tour", Annadale's approvral ratings skyrocketed, ushering in even further support for the Liberals. Peace Years During the peace that ensued, Annadale furthered Cravan's involvement in NATO. Annadale also continued to advocate a liberal standpoint on government, undoing most of what Gallens had accomplished by 2005. Impact on Modern Cravanian Politics Despite still being in office, Annadale has had a profound impact on Cravanian politics. She has served as a catalyst that thrust the Imperial Liberal Party forward into the Cravanian mainstream, making it the majority party and giving it what is now considered a stranglehold on Cravan. The Liberal Party will likely remain in power for quite some time, with many thanks to Annadale's work and influence in Laurana. – }} – }} – }} Category:1962 births Category:Primary Directors of Cravan Category:Cravanian Politicians Category:Heads of Government Category:Living People